Restrained witch
by asahina05
Summary: C.C. was now Prince Schneizel's guinea pig and Lelouch was confused why C.C. left him without words. he was losing himself. will they be reunited? or will they go on their own ways? C.C.'s torment to save Lelouch from a terrible fate
1. Chapter 1

Restrained Witch 

**Disclaimer! I don't own the anime Code geass nor the characters. But I'm just one of those fans that loved the show and the Lelouch x C.C. pairing!**

"I am just planning to write this as a one-shot. But thoughts and ideas came rushing and I find myself writing it as if like a series hahahhaa. I hope you will finish to read this until the last chapter! By the way this is my first fanfiction Code Geass series."

C.C. was silently eating her pizza when Zero entered their room. The prince let out an annoyed sigh when he saw the messy room.

"I know you're not used to it. But please, clean your own mess." He said after removing his zero mask and cape**. **

"As you've said, I'm not used to it" the witch answered sarcastically.

The annoyed raven-haired prince let out a sigh. Lelouch didn't know but why he liked the way they do conversation with each other. When he asks C.C. the annoying witch will answer him with questions. And he would find himself losing with their own little mind games.

"know what witch, I should give you your own room. So you can mess it all the way you can" lelouch said to C.C. not facing her**. **

"if you say so" the green-haired witch responded quickly, looking bored.

Lelouch was shocked then quickly faced C.C. he studied her reaction. Blank. The typical C.C.'s façade. He don't know but somehow he was annoyed by the way she reacted. As if she don't care if they get separated. When he started all his plans, they were together. He maybe criticizing her by the way she do things, her cold expression and the I-don't-care-look but he always do that. She should be used to it.

_**Maybe she was tired of me**_he thought.

Something strikes him, as if something was poking on his chest. Especially on his heart. It was aching by the thought.

_**C.C. was tired of me**_ his mind is telling him.

C.C. stand up then brought her half-eaten pizza in the trash bin**. **

"I'm moving to the next room. It's okay right?" she walked towards the door not waiting for his answer.

Lelouch just bowed his head in frustration. He felt lost.

C.C. released a sigh after she heard the door shut. It was her new room. It's quite big. The bed seems comfortable too but she was sad. But it's the only way she could help Lelouch ease his pain, when the right time comes.

"I'm sorry, my Lelouch…." A teardrop fell from her golden eyes.

_C.C. was running. She doesn't know why she was running. All she knows is that she needs to save something or is it someone? She was panting terribly but she knew she shouldn't stop. Then her geass sigil shine brightly and it hurts so much. She gripped her forehead tightly. _

_**no please! Not now. I need to save him**__ she thought. _

_She closed her eyes tightly then the pain gone. She opened her eyes. She saw Lelouch…, dripping with his own blood. He was crucified by the geass sigil. He was looking at her with dead eyes. _

"_**save me….."**__his faint lips mouthed. _

"**noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"**C.C. screamed on the top of her lungs. She opened her eyes. Tears were rushing from her eyes. Her breathing is fast. She sat and leaned to the headboard_**.**_

"**I won't let that happen"** she said to herself. Then quickly fall down from the bed.

"**I will do the right thing". **

Lelouch got up late. He was sleepless last night. Maybe because C.C. was not with him. He heard a scream last night. He knew it was C.C. but he was afraid to check on her. Maybe, scared of what would be her reaction. He let out a sigh. He should get ready, he was really, really late.

"**maybe she put a sleepless spell in the pillows"** he said, with a faint smile on his lips.

C.C. walked towards the Avalon, the official battleship of Prince Schneizel. She will let him do what he wants to her, if that would make Lelouch safe. She was wearing her typical white straitjacket suit. The soldiers point their guns to her, ready to shoot her. She was never feared of bullets, or anything that could kill a human.

_**and I am definitely not one**_ she thought. She continued to walk, not minding the soldiers. They fired, they shot her continuously. She could feel the pain. But not painful enough on what she feels within her heart.

"**ceasefire!"** someone shouted, it was a deep- masculine voice. She saw a yellow-haired royalty, before she lost consciousness.

Sorry for the OOC-ness! Please review minna-san! ^_^

Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Restrained Witch 

**Disclaimer! I don't own the anime Code geass nor the characters. But I'm just one of those fans that loved the show and the Lelouch x C.C. pairing!**

The green-haired witch opened her eyes. She saw an all white room. The room was big, fit for a princess. She got up of the bed. She was naked**. **

"I'm glad you're awake" a voice said. She quickly covered herself with the white blanket, then faced who it was.

It was schneizel.

"I know you're really a mythical woman. Maybe a goddess?" he smiled lazily then rubbed his chin.

"I'm not. I came here to do what you want" C.C. said.

"I know. But you should have told me, so I can fetch you from the Ashford residence" he said smiling, but danger was in his eyes.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on them!" the witch snapped**. **

"don't worry, I won't if you will follow my orders. Besides they were still my brother and sister" he answered confidently**. **

"Don't worry I will. I am used to this" she whispered. Prince Schneizel just observed her carefully.

Lelouch cannot focus on the lesson their Sensei was discussing. His mind was still on C.C.

**I don't have to worry, she won't go anywhere. Maybe she's enjoying Pizza Hut's special cheese and bacon pizza. **He couldn't help but smile. Somehow he was excited to go home.

"Welcome home onii-chan!" Nunnally greeted him.

"I'm home Nunnally. How was your day?" he answered while fixing his school uniform.

"It's fine. Sayoko-san and I cooked for you" the former princess smiling.

"then, let's eat." He smiled happily, then pushed the wheelchair of Nunnally towards the dining room.

"uhm onii-chan, you seemed different today" Nunnally said.

"huh? How could you say that?" the prince was confused.

"Because you didn't order pizza today" she answered flatly.

"a-ah, because I'm dieting and I decided not always order pizza every day. And besides I don't want to develop those tummy bulges" he explain quickly.

He couldn't believe it! C.C. didn't order pizza for the whole day? Lelouch knows she couldn't let a day pass without eating some.

**Maybe something's wrong **he thought. He quickly ate his dinner then told Nunnally that he had something to do. Nunnally smiled and told him not to exhaust himself. Lelouch went straight to C.C.'s new room. He knocked once, enough for her to hear him. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He quickly opened the door.

No one was there.

No green-haired witch.

No messy bed.

Only the witch's fave stuffed animal Cheese-kun and the pink crane-shaped origami…..

Sorry again for the OOC-ness ahahhahaa! 2nd in the "Restrained Witch" series.. please do review!

Hope you like it minna-san ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Restrained Witch 

**Disclaimer! I don't own the anime Code geass nor the characters. But I'm just one of those fans that loved the show and the Lelouch x C.C. pairing!**

C.C was lead to a room, seemed to be a lab. It was filled with high-tech equipments. A woman in all white clothes assisted her. She took some blood from C.C. and checked all her vital signs.

"normal" she said to the prince.

Schneizel nodded the two people in whites assisted C.C. to take off all her clothes. Totally naked, she was ordered to enter a clear-glass chamber. C.C. was a little scared. She remembered her experiences when people are trying to kill her. The chamber filled with some air. She could breath normally inside.

"start.." the prince ordered.

A beam light appeared in the chamber then went up and down. Her physique appeared in the screen. Her geass sigils were clearly seen. Then electrical wire are connected on the chamber. The prince nodded again. A button was pushed. Electrical waves assaulted her body. She was resisting to scream but she couldn't help it. It was really hurt.

"!" she screamed on the top of her lungs. Tears rushing from her tightly closed eyes.

**Lelouch…..**

Lelouch couldn't believe it. No one in the black knights could find C.C. he ordered all of them, to find her no matter what. He was gripping his phone tightly. All the answers he received was negative.

"negative Zero. She's not there" Kallen said.

"what? He shouted.

"all I'm asking is to find her! Why you can't do that!" he shouted angrily.

"hey Zero best friend, buddy. If that annoying woman is really good in bed, you could re-! A gunshot cut what's Tamaki going to say.

"are you saying something?" Zero said coldly.

Kallen couldn't believe what's happening. Zero was losing his temper and control because C.C. was missing. She couldn't believe it. Before she realized it, her question came out from her mouth already.

"Is she that important to you?" she asked grimly.

"no one knows what we've been through and I can't do this all without her" he answered seriously then walked out of the room. Realization hit her when Ogie tapped her back.

"she's really important to Zero" kallen said to him. **And to Lelouch also **she added silently.

Zero couldn't right. Why C.C. left him without words? What about their pact? They were accomplices right? They are supposed to be together until the end of this.

"You're really a scheming bitch C.C." he said bitterly.

Sorry again for the OOC-ness. I know all the CG fans knew that this is a certified out-of-character but hey I just "unleashed my imagination" heheheh ^_^

Please keep on reading and review. It's much appreciated!

Hope you like it minna-san! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Restrained Witch 

**Disclaimer! I don't own the anime Code geass nor the characters. But I'm just one of those fans that loved the show and the Lelouch x C.C. pairing!**

C.C. was unconscious. She was brought back to her room by Prince Schneizel. He observed the green-haired witch, who was now lying on the bed and asleep. She's really beautiful.

"you're really lucky to have her, little brother. You got a goddess by your side. But unfortunately, she's mine now" he said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Is he that important to you? Because you are willing to be my guinea pig for his sake. And I hate Lelouch for that" he whispered grimly.

He traced the geass sigil on her forehead. "the power of the gods let you to be together, but geass will separate you too."

The green-haired witch was awaken by the bird's singing. She got up then walked towards the terrace. Her body is aching because of that damn chamber. But she knows it was only starting. A faint smile curved on her lips.

"I know your body is aching. And I'm sorry for that. But that's what we needed to accomplish the experiment" a deep-masculine voice said from behind, then she heard the door shut. C.C. faced the yellow-haired prince.

"don't worry I don't mind it. I told you, I am used to this" she said coldly.

"well, you can have this day to regain your strength" he answered.

"no it's fine. We can do this every day. For you to satisfy and to complete your experiment" she declined the offer.

Prince Schneizel was angry by the way she said things. He quickly grabbed C.C.'s arm.

"why? So you can go back to Lelouch? There's no way you can! When you came here, you're mine already! And do you think he's out to find you? No he's definitely not! If you don't know my brother Lelouch, he's selfish" he said angrily while gripping her arm tightly.

"I know that. And I'm relieved he's not going to find me nor search for me. I don't have plans to go back to him. I'm doing this because of a promise" C.C. answered seriously then pulled her arm from his tight grip.

"a promise?" he asked confused.

"You're young. And you don't know who I am. I even thanked you, because you save Lelouch from a miserable fate" she said then walked towards the bathroom then shut the door.

"Damn! Damn all of you!" he murmured.

Sumimasen for the OOC-ness! I know I'm like a pirated cd for saying this phrase always. ^_^

I hope CG fans won't hate me because of this hehhehee.

Please keep on reading and do review my story. It's really really appreciated!

Hope you like it minna-san! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Restrained Witch 

**Disclaimer! I don't own the anime Code geass nor the characters. But I'm just one of those fans that loved the show and the Lelouch x C.C. pairing!**

It's been a week, since C.C. left. As Lelouch, he couldn't focus on their lesson and his other activities and as Zero, he couldn't think right for perfect strategies. He is really frustrated.

"I'm going to lose if I stay like this" he whispered to himself.

"what? Are you saying something Lulu?" Shirley asked him cluelessly. He forgot the student council was having a meeting for the annual ball of Ashford Academy.

"n-no nothing.." he answered then smiled at her. They have to come up for a perfect party because Milly was successful in inviting Prince Schneizel as a special guest for the event. Actually he hated the idea, but knowing Milly. She won't stop until she get what she wants. So there they are, Lelouch, Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, and Nina, doing some planning.

"So, what do you think is the best theme for the annual ball, vice president?" Milly asked him.

"Masquerade ball…" he didn't know why he said that. Maybe because he believes that everyone wears their own personality mask. Or maybe because of his Zero mask.

"Gotcha! You read my mind Lelouch? I actually planning to suggest that!" Milly said playfully.

"yeah right.. you always say that Kaicho" he said lazily. Milly didn't mind what he said.

"okay decided! We will have a masquerade ball" she announced.

"yeah perfect!" Shirley exclaims.

"then we have to find a unique mask…" Nina said softly while scrolling the mouse down in the computer.

"I already have one!" Rivalz shouted then faced them all with a grinning monkey mask. They all laughed.

Even C.C. declined the offer, no one came to call her for the experiment. She is somehow relieved. She missed Cheese-kun, pizza, and…..

"Lelouch.. I know you're fine" she said to herself but couldn't ignore the pain knowing Lelouch is not searching for her. A knock interrupts her train of thought. She opened the door and saw a maid.

"Ms. C.C. Prince Schneizel said, have a nice bath and relax yourself. Later at 7 p.m. he will fetch you here to attend a party. And please wear this" giving her a big white box.

"B-but I'm-"

"you can leave now" Prince Schneizel order then took the box from the maid.

"yes your highness" the maid bowed then left.

C.C. went back inside the room while Schneizel followed her inside. He put the box on the bed.

"I am invited by Milly Ashford to attend their annual ball, as a special guest. And besides I don't have a date, you will come with me" he wasn't pleading. He is commanding her.

Even though she don't like the idea, she have no choice. She faced him.

"is this part of your plan? Are you really that confident to show there with me? Or you just want to annoy me?" C.C. said sarcastically.

"Let's just say, I want to see some interesting reactions" the prince said wickedly while smirking.

"you'll be disappointed" C.C. answered then head towards the bathroom. Schneizel only smiled.

Too short? Hahhah sorry tired of typing already. Please don't mind the OOC-ness heheheh ^_^

Please keep on reading and review onegaishimasu minna-san! ^_^

Hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

Restrained Witch 

**Disclaimer! I don't own the anime Code geass nor the characters. But I'm just one of those fans that loved the show and the Lelouch x C.C. pairing!**

The elegant hall was set for the masquerade ball. Soft music is playing. Foods and drinks were overflowing. The ladies were lovely wearing their gowns and the boys are equally handsome in their tuxedos. The mask they wear added ethereal-effect on the scene. All was having fun except Lelouch who was in a phantom-of-the-opera like mask and his black tux. The ladies noticed him already because of his confidence and posture. A sweet music was played and everybody get their respective partner and danced. He's not a dancer, but as a former prince and a royalty he knew how to. But no plan at all. He saw Milly and Shirley, the former was pushing the latter towards him. Seemed saying something.

"Just do it" he heard Milly saying to Shirley. Shirley said "no.." Milly walked towards him quickly.

"hey Lelouch, care to dance with Shirley?" the wicked president said to him while tapping his back.

"H-Hey President… n-no Lelouch. You don't have to do that.." Shirley said while pulling Milly's arm and blushing.

Lelouch stand-up straight. "it's fine Shirley. Let's dance" he said while reaching her hand.

"a-are you sure? Lulu?" she said blushing.

"yep" the former prince answered then gorgeously smiles.

Milly could only smile at the scene. The president glance at the entrance door.

"why Prince Schneizel is not yet here?" she said in frustration and annoyance.

"he's busy you know. Hey let's dance kaicho!" Rivalz interrupted and grinning widely at her.

"later. I told you I want the Prince to be my first dance for tonight" Milly said playfully.

"you hope too high" Rivalz smirked then scratch his head.

"hmp!" she only grunted then walked towards the entrance door.

C.C. was ready. She studied herself in the mirror. The red gown matched her fair skin and it fitted perfectly. The gown was flowy and follows her every move. Her fair chest was revealed in the cris-cros design in the front. For her it was revealing but not mind it at all. She let out a sigh. She was used to attend several parties but became tired of it. She was always hidden for her safety.

"I can do this" then she heard a knock.

"I'm ready" she opened the door and saw the gorgeous Prince.

Prince schneizel was stunned by C.C.'s beauty. "I think a two letter name like C.C. doesn't suit you" he said while holding her arm to lead her.

"but that's my name" she answered coldly. He just smiled.

The party continues. The student council was in the same table, eating, drinking and having conversation. Lelouch was looking at her wineglass.

_**where the hell are you C.C.?**_ he thought.

"oh prince Schneizel is here!" someone shouted from the girls crowd.

"I want to dance with him!" the other girl said while giggling sheepishly.

"sorry but you can't. He do have a date" the girl in red gown said.

"right! And look she's definitely a beauty" she answered.

"nice green hair!" the girl then giggled.

"green hair?" Lelouch uttered then frowned.

Lelouch quickly looked at the entrance door.

_**It can't be…..**_

6th in the "Restrained Witch series" sorry for the slow update minna-san! I only type my story every weekend. Too busy in school hehehehe. Hope you keep on reading and please do review! ^_^

Sayonara minna-san and Domo Arigatou for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Restrained Witch 

**Disclaimer! I don't own the anime Code geass nor the characters. But I'm just one of those fans that loved the show and the Lelouch x C.C. pairing!**

Lelouch saw Prince Schneizel, looking so handsome and he's not wearing a mask. He is holding a girl beside him. No mask at all too. Green-haired girl with golden eyes and fair skinned, wearing an elegant red gown. He couldn't believe it! It's C.C.!

_**Why is she with Schneizel?**_"damn" he uttered harshly, while holding his table napkin tightly.

"Lulu? Are you okay?" Shirley ask him.

"Y-yeah… maybe I have indigestion. I'll go to the washroom," he quickly stand-up then walked away from students who was now bugging the newcomers.

C.C. was uncomfortable and uneasy. Everyone was looking at them. She tightly held her gown's skirt, almost wrinkling it. Prince Schneizel caught a sight of her uneasiness. He leaned closer to her then whispered.

"Relax. Don't lose your confidence. You are with me" he smiled gently.

"o-okay" she nodded then sighed deeply to relax herself.

She searched the crowd. Hoping to find a very familiar face.

_**He's not here. Thank goodness**_she thought.

Too short? Ahahaha gomene minna-san! I hope you keep on reading this series of mine and please do review also! Sorry again for the OOC-ness! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Restrained Witch 

**Disclaimer! I don't own the anime Code geass nor the characters. But I'm just one of those fans that loved the show and the Lelouch x C.C. pairing!**

Milly walked towards the podium.

"good evening Ashford Academy students! Let's all welcome Prince Schneizel el Britannia. Who was too kind to accept our invitation as our special guest for this annual ball. Let's give him a round of applause!" she smiled then hand him the microphone.

The crowd applauded, cameras were flashing. Prince Schneizel took the microphone from Milly and smiled gorgeously.

"It's my honor to be invited by the Prestigious Ashford Academy to attend this Annual event. I hope all of us will have fun. Thank you" he said then gave back the microphone to Milly.

"Your highness, please lead the dance with lady….?"

"Lady Celeste" he answered quickly.

"yeah please lead the dance with Lady Celeste" Milly smiled then gave a sign to the orchestra to play a sweet music.

The sweet music filled the elegant room. Everyone's attention was on Prince Schneizel who was now asking C.C. to dance.

"Can I have this dance Ojou-sama?" he said while giving her a gentleman bow and smiling.

C.C. had no choice everyone was looking at them she could feel. Especially on her. She swallowed the lump on her throat. She doesn't have the right to decline. After all, she was his date.

"Yes" she answered briefly then reached his hand. He lead her on the center, a spotlight was following their every turns and sway.

"You're good" he whispered on her ear.

"You're disappointed are you?" she asked instead looking directly at his eyes with an expressionless face.

"Nope. Why would I?" he answered.

"Because he's not here and you wouldn't see that damn reactions you are pining for. And besides, this is a masquerade ball" she coldly said.

"Yeah maybe but I have a remedy for that. And if he's really not here, it's okay because I got a chance to dance with you" he said then smiled wickedly.

C.C. could only stare at him.

Lelouch calmed himself. He must act normal. No one knows that he knew that damn green-haired witch. Unless, his big brother knows something. Of all people why Schneizel? He really hated the guy and how he hates him for holding C.C. like that. As if he owns her. He punched the wall in annoyance, anger, and maybe…..

Jealousness

"No I can do this. I am Lelouch right now" he said to his reflection. He went outside from the washroom. Let out a deep sigh then he walked towards the hall.

When he reached the hall, the students were in circle as if watching someone over the dance floor. He frowned then check what was it. He finally reached the front row. Shocked was written on his face then grimace then annoyance.

Prince Schneizel was holding his witch tightly and possessively while they were dancing. He really wanted to pull C.C. away from him.

**Damn!**

He could only grip his fist to calm himself. He walked away then sat on their table. Luckily no one was minding him because their attention was on the two people dancing right now. Lelouch waited them to finish. The crowd was cheering on them. He was annoyed by it.

At last, the dance finished. C.C. was lead by Prince Schneizel on their table then he walked towards Milly. He is whispering something. Milly nodded then walked towards the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, well our Prince here wanted us to remove our masks and show the beauty of Ashford students. Is this okay with you guys?" she said cheerfully.

"It's fine" the crowd said in chorus then removed their masks. Everyone was smiling and no masks at all. C.C. became uneasy. She searched for him, for Lelouch.

Someone caught the witch's attention. A raven-haired guy standing gorgeously beside the hall's pillar. Wearing a phantom of the opera mask. She could tell he was looking at her directly. C.C.'s heart pound in anticipation when he slowly removes his mask…..

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Let's have some cliffhanger minna hahahha ^_^ please review if you want me to post the next chapter hehehehhe. Please bear with me guys. Sumimasen for the OOC-ness.


	9. Chapter 9

RESTRAINED WITCH

C.C. was right. It was Lelouch, Zero, her warlock. How she miss him. She feels somehow relieved by the thought he was there, even though not because of her. Normally, she will feel at ease when he's with her. But now was different, she is awfully nervous by the sight of him. Her knees are weakening by his intense glare at her. He start walking towards her, C.C. tried hard not to run away or do something stupid. She breath-in deeply and posed her usual facade.

Lelouch walked towards her. Normally, he will run to her then scold her for what she did. _**"But this time is different. She left me without words. Damn you witch!"**_he wanted to scold and yell at her under normal circumstances but he must control himself.

He flash his most seductive and gorgeous smile at her. **"Good evening hime-sama. Can I dance with you? I hope your prince won't mind it" **he asked gently but danger was in his eyes. The green-haired witch searched for Schneizel. She saw him dancing with president Milly. _**"Maybe it's alright"**_ she thought. She looked directly at his eyes. **"Sure" **she reached for his hand. Lelouch lead her to the dance floor, on a third person's point of view he looks so gentle while holding her but he is gripping her tightly. C.C. tried not to react, afraid someone might see it.

He put his hand on her waist and held her close to his body. They started dancing. Though he doesn't want to admit it he missed the wicked witch. **"y-you're holding me tight" **C.C. whispered to his ears. ** "Why you left me?" **he asked instead. Not minding the other couples. **"Because you can't grant my wish" **she answered coldly. Lelouch just hold her tighter against his body. **"And Schneizel could?" **he hissed, gritting his teeth. **"Maybe, well I think he's definitely better than you. He's strong enough to possess and control the power of ge -" **Lelouch held her head too close to his lips. **"Damn you C.C.! you pushed me at my limits" **Lelouch said dangerously. He searched for Schneizel. He saw the prince walking upstairs to the principal's room with Milly's grandfather.

He quickly pulled C.C. outside the hall. He leaned her delicate body against the wall. **"He's better than me huh? But you became mine first" **he hissed harshly then kissed her hard on the lips. His kiss wasn't gentle at all. It was harsh as if draining her energy through with it.

Lelouch couldn't let go nor finish the kiss. He's going crazy. _**"He's definitely better than you" **_C.C.'s statement kept repeating on his ears. Because of that, he pressed his lips harder against hers then pulled and hugged her tighter.

C.C. was shocked and could only widen her eyes. Though she doesn't want to, she reacted and finds herself savouring his kiss. From harsh it became gentle slowly. A kiss fit for a princess from her prince. _**"But I'm not a princess. I never was and never would be"**_ A tear fell from her golden eyes. The green-haired witch suddenly opens her eyes. She must not forget why she left him, because she's definitely a witch.

She pulled her strength together then pushed him hard thus separating their bodies. They were both panting. C.C. hides her tears then tried to speak composed and normal. **"Y-you don't have to worry. You can keep the geass and I won't be your casualty. Your secrets are safe with me" **she said seriously then tried to walk away but Lelouch quickly grabbed her arm and held it tight. **"Why? We are accomplices dammit!" **he tried his best not to sound pleading. C.C. closed her eyes tightly then speaks sadly **"I told you, you can't grant my wish. Forget about our pact, just do what you have to do" **she pulled her arms then run away towards the hall. The raven-haired prince punched the wall in frustration and in anger. **"Damn you! Damn you C.C.!" **he thought, teary-eyed.

Sorry for the OOC-ness. Sumimasen for the late update. Too busy for school. I hope this UD would make up for it. Again please do review this chapter minna and please keep on reading! ^_^

Asahina05


	10. Chapter 10

RESTRAINED WITCH

**Disclaimer! I don't own the anime Code geass nor the characters. But I'm just one of those fans that loved the show and the Lelouch x C.C. pairing!**

C.C. saw Prince Schneizel. She breath in deeply and calmed herself first before she came to him. **"I want to go home. I am dizzy" **she said while looking apologetic at the old man the prince was with. **"Oh, your fiancée maybe?" **the old man butted a joke, the prince only smiled then looked at her. **"alright then. Sorry but it seems like I can't finish the party but thanks for inviting me" **the prince said and the principal smiled. He then bid goodbye to everybody and led her to the car. C.C. couldn't help but release a relieved sigh.

The experiment continues, C.C. could feel her energy was draining. _**"maybe if I die because of this, I should thank Schneizel" **_she thought with a faint smile on her lips while looking at the lake. **"Ms. C.C. it's time…" **a maid called her. **"yeah…"**

The green-haired witch sits in an iron-chair. A circular head-gear was put on her head. Her hands were tightly strapped on the armchair. She was wearing her typical straitjacket white suit. They were not inside the Avalon. The experiment was relocated I an isolated place. But she knew where it was, she's been there once. The prince looking at her, then he nodded. The assistant pulled the lever. Electricity were running from her head down to her body. People in white seems saying something, others were writing something while looking at her. All she could do was scream. Memories of her being killed and tortured came in her mind. She gripped her wrist tightly. Tears were rushing again.

"_**It hurts…**_

…_**..Lelouch"**_

Suddenly, a huge knightmare appears. It fired towards the machine and it explodes. The experiment was stopped. C.C. could hear gunshots and explosions. When she opened her eyes, all she could see was smoke, dead bodies and blood everywhere.

Prince Schneizel run towards the royal vehicle. Five sutherlands ambushed the the knightmare. _**"Lelouch….? **_She thought. Her eyes widened. _**is Zero here?" **_**"Noooooooooo!" **she shouted when the knightmare seems defeated. The Sutherland fired sakuradite at the knightmare frame. It was crushed and wrecked. Surely the pilot would have died. C. only widened her eyes in shock.

Silence came next. The pilots of the Sutherland strode down from their cockpit. They tried to open the cockpit of the unknown knightmare, then a smoke came out. A wicked laugh was heard. It was Zero's. **"You fools!" **the pilots then looked at him. He activated his geass. **"Kill yourselves…" **he ordered. The pilot pointed their guns at themselves and in chorus, **"Yes our lord" **they pulled the trigger and shot themselves right through their heads. Blood spits from their heads.

**"Zero….. why?" **C.C. said trembling. **"I hate people who are using someone's power to fulfil his dreams" **he walked towards her. She couldn't take her eyes off him. Though she could only see his left eye. No doubt it was Lelouch, her accomplice. The one she ought to protect no matter what. He threw away the head gear then he kneels down and started to release her from the handcuffs. **"You okay?" **he asked while keeping his head down. **"y-yes…" **she answered. She couldn't help but smile.

She saw many soldiers, pointing their guns at them. There was Schneizel, who was smiling wickedly.

"**Fire….." **

"**Nooooo!" **C.C. used her body to shield Zero reversing their position. Gunshots were heard. The witch could only feel the bullets making holes in her body.

"**No…. C.C." **lelouch said trembling. **"It's okay….." ** she smiled. Tears were forming in her eyes. All she could see was his left eye with the geass sigil glowing in it. But there was tears. Was he crying for her? Lelouch pushed a button. The black knights appeared. The guren showed up and covered them while his men were firing at Schneizel's soldiers. C.C. lost consciousness . **"Kallen! Let's go to the headquarters" **Zero shouted then carry the blood covered body of C.C. _**"You will pay for this Schneizel" **_he thought. The guren flies while holding Zero and C.C. on its hand.

Sorry for the late update. I know I am overdue. I now uploading all the chapters here to make up or it. Thanks for everyone who read this and reviewing! I hope you will review every chapter! ^_^

Asahina05


	11. Chapter 11

RESTRAINED WITCH

**Disclaimer! I don't own the anime Code geass nor the characters. But I'm just one of those fans that loved the show and the Lelouch x C.C. pairing!**

When the guren reached their headquarters. Lelouch quickly brings C.C. to their private suite but Kallen followed him quick. **"Are we not calling a doctor? Rakshatta perhaps? She's hurt terribly" "no one's touching her! We will be fine!" **Zero snapped. **"We will be fine, C.C…" **he whispered not minding her. Kallen could only stand there, sadly shocked by what he said. **"Was she that important to you?" **she whispered while looking at their silhouette.

Blood was dripping from C.C.'s body. He laid her on the bed. The white bed sheet was now stained with blood. He removed all the bullets in her body. Minutes passed but it seems like the wound was not healing. He looked at her face. Her eyes were tightly shut. She seems not breathing. Her eyes have a faint dark circles around it. **"Should I call for a doctor?" **he said but refused the idea. No one should know about C.C.'s whereabouts especially her immortality.

He brushed her bangs away from her forehead. He saw her geass sigil. It was faint as if disappearing. He could only widened his eyes in realization. Was she dying? Was she leaving him? **"No! C.C.!" **he called out for her. His geass sigil seems glowing intensively. He touched her sigil. Tears were rushing from his eyes. **"I won't let you die. You're not yet happy. I'm not yet giving your wish. Your true wish. C.C.!" **he touched her tightly.

"…**..Lelouch….." **the raven-haired prince was shocked. There was C.C. calling him. Calling his name. **"I'm here witch…" **he answered while gripping her hand. **"I know you are alright, don't you?" **C.C. smiled. A tear fell from her eyes. **"Yes I am now…"**

It's been two days since they rescued C.C. from that terrible place and Lelouch was not coming out from his room since then. **"He's busy" **Kallen said. She smiled sadly.

**"Lelouch, how did you know I was there?" **C.C. asked her accomplice while munching her pizza. **"Bacause we have a connection" **he answered with conviction. **"Connection eh?" **she asked clueless. **"My geass hurt that time, then I saw something. That place exactly. I just happened to know how to go there" **he smiled then focused on his computer again. C.C. smiled wickedly then walked towards him and put her arms around his neck. **"Connection, huh? Then what is this?" **she asked then show a small button-like thing. It was blinking with red light. It was a tracking device. **"That's the connection I am referring to" **he smiled playfully. **"But I guess, this is the best… **he brushed her bangs away from her forehead then kissed her geass sigil. **...and this" ** he reached for her lips then kissed her passionately. The witch could only smile and responded sweetly. _**"Yeah, maybe we do have a connection. Connection we yet to know."**_

Yehey! Finished! Thank you for all who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited my story! I have news for you guys, I have a sequel for this! I hope you will read it too and support it!

Maraming salamat/Domo Arigatou/Thank you!

Asahina05


End file.
